Valorie Ryder
Valorie is a character designed by PkMnTrainer Yellow, debuting in The Pokemon Trainer Academy. She also made an appearance as a main character in Legendary Rebels, Legendary Rebels 2, and as a member of Team Eclipse on an off-site roleplay. Valorie was PkMnTrainer Yellow's first Pokemon character. Appearance "Valorie is Caucasian, with only the slightest of tans. She has a fairly slender build, with some muscle build due mostly to plenty of walking and or running. As a theme, she would be characterized wearing either a snugly fitting purple t-shirt, the purple not being overly light or dark, or a purple, slightly frilly blouse of the same shade. Both have short sleeves and are fairly snug. In anything less than freezing weather, she would be characterized as wearing a pretty short white skirt, reaching around ever so slightly less than halfway to her knees from the top of her waist. In freezing weather, she keeps a pair of somewhat bulky pants which resemble parachute pants, but are insulated on the inside to provide warmth, especially along the legs. In reasonably cold weather she has a tendency to wear a purple scarf to compliment her top. She wears black socks which reach just under her knee, and white rain boots that reach maybe 3/4 of the vertical distance of her socks. (The rain boots are meant to be a trait she picks up when she starts her adventure, and would wear white dress shoes prior to her adventure.) She carries a fairly large tannish-brownish satchel that seems as if her parents may very well have gotten her it just before she left on her adventure, as it appears more functional than pretty. She keeps most of her stuff in said satchel. Valorie has long, blonde and wavy hair that she typically attempts to keep control of by wearing a plain white beanie hat, even in warm weather. Said beanie could potentially be exchanged for a hair-band or bow, but she seems to prefer the more casual (See: lazier) approach. Her hair usually rebels enough for small sections to drape over the side of her head. It is however habit for her to fix her hair if any of it gets in the way of her sight. She has deep blue eyes, and typically doesn't wear any sort of gloves or jewelry." - Valorie's written description Valorie started off as PkMnTrainer Yellow's first attempt at sprite editing, in which a simple sprite of Valorie was created over the course of several hours. The text description was then written to compliment said sprite. Later down the road, artwork was commissioned of a much higher quality Valorie. Personality Valorie is a rather quirky young girl. She's pretty good at controlling her pokemon during battle, but for whatever reason, doesn't seem to have as much control in non battle situations. She's usually reasonably kind, but can be a bit of a hotshot and or braggart when she's winning in battle. She is also not very modest, and loves to have her ego stroked. Valorie dislikes getting dirty, but will do so anyway if she sees no easy alternative. A major theme in Valorie is her hyper-competitive nature stemming from a deep-seated desire to earn the respect of her peers. She has been known to become irate at herself and even occasionaly have breakdowns over losing. Unfortunately, she holds grudges over losses easily, and may seek to challenge someone repeatedly until she wins. Despite some of her less admirable traits, she is somewhat gentle and will generally not hurt another human being willingly. However, she is not one to easily show affection towards other humans, as she is afraid of being judged. She is pretty attached to her pokemon as a result, and will react with severe embarrassment if caught in an affectionate moment with them. Valorie often suffers from home-sickness, and misses her parents frequently. She has a tendency to keep her Dratini (and its evolved forms) out of its pokeball, though there is no deep reason behind this beyond her wanting its company. History Valorie was born and raised in Icirrus City, located in the Unova region. Ever since she was a child she had a fascination with dragon pokemon. She would often walk north to see Dragonspiral tower, day dreaming about what must be inside. (She of course never so much as attempted to venture inside) According to her parents, she had a tendency to sneak away, and they weren't quite sure how she managed. Whenever asked about her tendency to disappear, Valorie would seemingly feign naivety, and even claim she herself did not know. The only notable pattern was that it had a slight tendency to be during the night. One day, she failed to take caution around the grass growing near the entrance to Dragonspiral Tower and was attacked by a wild Tranquill. Attack is probably a misnomer, however, as the tranquill merely attempted to settle down and perch atop her head. This however did not amuse Valorie, who was very startled by the fairly heavy bird, even moreso when she saw how big it was. She promptly freaked out and ran away, in turn startling the Tranquill which briefly chased her in an irritated fashion before giving up. After telling a sob story to her father about the experience, it was decided that it was about time she got her own pokemon to protect herself. Her father was a traveling man business man. (Where have I heard this before?) Therefore, it was set upon his shoulders to get a pokemon for her. A good week later, he returned with a single pokemon in a pokeball. It was a charmander, and he'd chosen it as Valorie's first pokemon. He had been on a trip to Kanto, and had thought to look for a dragon pokemon for his daughter, but simply had failed to find one within time constraints, going with his second choice instead. Valorie took the pokeball and almost immediately threw it... without activating it. After having the dynamics of using a pokeball explained to her whilst she attempted to pay full attention (With moderate success) she immediately let her Charmander out of its ball. Having a very high opinion of her father's ability, she was ever so slightly disappointed that he had not in fact somehow managed to get her a dragon pokemon. After a moment though, she became very aware that she was in possession of a fire pokemon. Even with her limited knowledge, she knew very well that fire pokemon tended to do well against ice pokemon, the type her city's Gym Leader used. This in mind, she decided to embrace her newfound friend, both metaphorically and literally, and set off to train to her parents protests of caution. She enjoyed showing off to her friends as she trained, who mainly didn't have pokemon themselves. Her parents became aware of her sneaking out to train when she should be in bed, however, and were not very happy with how obsessed she seemed to be with getting stronger. They attempted to warn her to take care of herself better, but it simply didn't seem to work. Come the day she tried to take on the Gym, she was defeated before ever having reached the Gym Leader, as she simply hadn't invested enough time training yet, even with her exceptionally hard training schedules. She had rushed into the challenge way too fast. Valorie turned out not to be a very graceful loser, and threw a fit, fleeing the Gym. For a while, she refused to try again, believing that she needed to train a lot harder to ever take on the gym. One night in winter, Valorie woke up, finding herself standing back at Dragonspiral tower. At first, she was surprised. She didn't remember coming there. The familiar tower loomed against the starry sky, filling her with memories of what seemed like ages ago, even though it hadn't been all that long. She hadn't come her since she had received her first pokemon. This phenomenon was familiar to her. She had a tendency to go to sleep and wind up in places she didn't remember traveling to. For a moment, she began to brood about why this was, but her thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice, a hushed whisper. She focused her eyes, looking around briefly, not sure if she'd really heard it as she hadn't quite caught what was said the first time. Looking around, she spotted a figure, taller than her, features mostly hidden in the darkness. He/she asked if she was alright, and she nodded. She asked herself why this person was whispering, but put that thought aside as he/she took a few steps in her general direction. Looking back on this event, Valorie couldn't remember if it was a man, a woman, or even much of their features other than that they were tall, and rather skinny, and what they had said. The person proceeded to inform Valorie that she seemed to be a sleep-walker. Valorie was startled, but the person went on to calmly explain what that meant. For a time, they talked. It turned out he/she was also a fan of dragon pokemon, but that they were a far more experienced trainer than Valorie herself. At some point during the conversation, Valorie bemoaned that she herself owned no dragon pokemon. She wasn't sure in her tired stupor, but she thought she may have heard a chuckle in response. The person then asked if she could do him/her a favor. Valorie wasn't exactly in a position to be giving, but asked him "Like what?" out of politeness. To her surprise, he/she asked her if she could take the egg of one of his pokemon, as he/she did not have the time to be raising it themself, and happened to be looking to give it to a good home. Said person, of course, probably did not know that Valorie was a runaway. He/she then went on to explain that it was the egg of a dragon pokemon. Somewhere during this part of the conversation, Valorie was pulled a bit further into consciousness by her excitement. She immediately replied yes in a rash manner. The stranger did take notice of this, and insisted on going over how he wanted the pokemon to be taken care of, and never to be neglected. After hearing the person out, Valorie agreed in a more respectable manner and was handed an egg. At the time, she was no longer concerned with the person's appearance, and was too busy observing the egg she was being handed with great wonder as the stranger approached and handed it to her. She was promptly instructed to keep it warm and safe. Valorie decided to take off her beanie cap and put it on the egg, figuring that if it kept her head and ears warm, it must be able to keep the egg warm too, and simply held it in her arms. She and the stranger talked a bit more, where the stranger told her a bit about some of the battles and challenges they'd faced, before they quietly departed, leaving Valorie with good wishes. Her attention no longer being stimulated, she looked back at Dragonspiral Tower, allowing its mystery to fill her imagination once more. When she turned to go she realized that her Charmander was not with her. She realized she must have left it behind when she went sleep walking, and promptly snuck her way back home with her new egg. Charmander had at this point woken up and realized it's trainer was gone. She was re-united with Charmander at her front door, and she found herself slightly impressed that it had been waiting for her. Even though she now had a dragon egg, she still valued her first pokemon quite a bit. At a later date of little significance, the egg hatched into a Dratini... Valorie's Parents ::: Valorie's father is a traveling businessman, and her mother a stay at home mom. Valorie's mother did the majority of raising her, as her father is almost constantly out on business trips or preparing to head out on another one. Despite this, he and Valorie have kept in touch via phone and video calls. He has also been known to send Valorie plenty of gifts, and is implied to have plenty of connections. Valorie's father himself wields a respectably powerful team of pokemon. Valorie seems to hold a great deal of affection for both her parents, and often silently bemoans the fact that she rarely gets to see her father in person, and that the chances of such have only grown lower now that she has moved out to start her journey. Pokemon Roster (Valorie's character sheet allows for the following pokemon or their pre-evolutions. Bold indicates this pokemon is always present.) : Dragonite ♀ Charizard ♀ Haxorus ♀ Salamance ♀ Elektross ♀ Flygon ♀ Sawsbuck ♂ Stantler ♂ Mamoswine ♂ Jellicent ♀ Kingdra ♂ Vanilluxe ♂ *In The Pokemon Trainer Academy Valorie caught the character Kiyoko, a zorua/lucario hybrid. She also possesses a telepathic yamask named Shu, a cameo from an RP that died in it's early life. Consistent Pokemon Dragonite ::: Valorie's Dragonite was obtained as a dratini egg from a mysterious man. It believes Valorie to be her mother and acts with a child-like innocence. Despite this Dragonite has been unusually large since hatching. She is approximately x1.667 (x1 2/3) the size of the average of her species and stands at a massive 12'1'' (3.683 meters) as a Dragonite. Her weight scales appropriately, and due to her massive size it would be appropriate to give her an extra 10% boost to her attack, defense, and special defense stats and a -10% penalty to her speed statwise. Valorie's Dragonite frequently knows the move barrier as a direct result of special training done in direct imitation of Lance.'' ::: In times of severe danger, Dragonite can become extremely protective of Valorie, to the point that she may interfere with others attempting to help if she does not trust them sufficiently. *In The Pokemon Trainer Academy, due to a kiss shared between Mark Willson and Valorie, and Dragonite's naive nature, she views the character Mark Willson as her father and his sableye Snype as her brother. Charizard ::: Brought back from Kanto as a charmander by Valorie's father, Charizard was Valorie's first Pokemon. Initially disappointed not to have been brought a dragon, Valorie typically gains newfound respect and admiration for Charizard upon the pokemon reaching her final form. Charizard is a rather jealous, angry pokemon that holds a deep-seated resentment towards Dragonite because she feels that Dragonite gets all the attention out of the two of them, and that she deserves that attention. As a charmeleon, Charizard develops an extremely volatile temper and has been known to become violently upset at times. However, she has been known to calm down upon reaching her final form and earning Valorie's respect. Misc Information Sexual Orientation: Straight by default. Will become bi with sufficient character development. Body Build: Slender, somewhat feminine figure with /some/ muscle build. All this with age considered. Physical Condition: Healthy, but doesn't eat enough Language(s): English (Primary), very limited spanish Political Stance: No formal stance, but a somewhat libertarian in her views. Disabilities: None worth noting. Philosophy: A bit simplistic. She really, /really/ wants to be the best battler. Likes: (In order) Respect, winning, food, dragons, exploring new places, challenges Dislikes: (In order) Disrespect, losing, the cold, getting dirty, being put in physical danger, Hobbies: Keeps a diary, plays with her pokemon when alone, explores Goals: Becoming the strongest battler. Figuring out the mysteries of the world. Earning people's respect. Finding true love. Life's Ambition: Ultimately, the thing she wants most is people's respect Fears: Anything that bites. Getting lost where she can't survive for an extended period of time on her own. Being personally attacked. Losing her pokemon. Crippling Fear(s): Having her dreams crushed Mannerisms: Very feminine, albeit also quite emotional Trivia *Valorie is guilty of being a substantial self-insertee. When designing her, PkMnTrainer Yellow integrated parts of herself into the character, but subconsciously put a great deal more of herself in than she had ever intended. This was only realized in hindsight, and Valorie could now be described with reasonable accurately as a less mature, less dorky, angrier version of Marin. (Note: While Valorie is approximately 14, she is based on an even younger version of Marin.) *Valorie as a character is designed to be tragic. This is demonstrated most clearly in her skill cap, which is a significant margin below that of a champion, indicating that she is not competent enough to become one herself. This is in spite of her working extremely hard as a trainer and pushing her pokemon to the limits. *Valorie as a character, perhaps contrary to popular belief, is not necessarily good aligned. She is fully capable of becoming a villain under the right circumstances, namely when tempted with power at a price she finds reasonable or exposed to enough negative influences. *In the very early draft of Valorie, instead of a sleep walking disorder she had a tendency to literally slip into an alternate dimension whilst sleeping at random, where she would have to fight her way out past a swarm of ethereal monsters. This caused her to seemingly teleport whilst sleeping in the real world, vanishing and reappearing in completely random locations. This was decidedly retconned in the final draft in favor of something less... exotic. Artwork SeleneValorie01.jpg|Fan-Art by SelenaStar Pokemon OC Sprite.png|Original Sprite and Character Concept Valorie.png chibivalorie_by_izka197-d5mtou7.png|Chibi Valorie Category:Character Category:Student